


You know how time changes feelings?

by deficiency_thingy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deficiency_thingy/pseuds/deficiency_thingy
Summary: Arizona, 1875- 17 year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the crime-fighting Ladybug, along with Chat Noir- aka her fiancé Harvey Krober. Life is set-out and certain for the both of them to enjoy in simplicity. But when Marinette suddenly finds herself in modern-day Paris and stumbles upon Adrien Agreste, her life takes an unexpected turn- how does she get back? And does she even want to get back, now that she suddenly sees life, love and passion in a different light?Sometimes, the things we can't change end up changing us.*Lowkey inspired by the Outlander book*





	1. In which Marinette handles a gun

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette was never quite fond of desert. Or mountains. Or running long distances.

Therefore, running through the desert and in the mountains just to catch an escaped murderer who's riding on a damn horse isn't the best combo. Actually, it's the kind of combo that makes Marinette wish she wasn't bestowed with magical powers and an awesome polka-dotted suit. This is what kills her joy of being a superhero, and it happens on an almost daily basis. What a time to be alive.

Chasing criminals is something she's always enjoyed, and seeing them fail is a pleasure greater than anything else in this world. Being a superhero makes all this possible, but when the consequences of it kicks in, it makes you wonder for the time being if it's really worth it. 

Marinette's displeased thoughts are interrupted and she is forced to an abrupt halt when the prisoner suddenly rides in behind a big boulder to hide. She grabs hold of her yoyo, getting into a fighting-stance, alert with the knowledge of him being able to step out any second and shoot her straight through the head. She slowly backs away a little, her eyes never leaving the boulder, and her reflexes ready to lift her body out of the way if a gun appears from behind the rock.

The deafening silence draws out the seconds, making them feel like minutes as Marinette feels the adrenalin pump through her veins, yearning for some action to lighten up her irritated mood. As restless as she is though, her concentration never fades for one second. Then, as if in slow motion, the gun appears from behind the boulder, and it's almost as if the shot came before it. Marinette's eyes widen, and she quickly spins her yoyo in front of her, creating a shield-like protection on which the bullet crashes into. Then, in lightning-speed, she draws the yoyo in, and the Colt out. It all goes faster than the blink of an eye- ready, aim, fire. 

The bullet tears into the prisoner's shoulder, knocking him off his feet and onto the rocky surface beneath him. Marinette smirks triumphantly, puts the Colt back in its holster attached to her left hip and waltzes over to him with a small skip in her step, relieved to finally (after ten minutes) have caught him. She bends over his defeated form, twirling her yoyo in her right hand. 

"Ye know, for someone who's shot a dozen men to death, you're not very fast with yer gun".

With those words, and a slight flick of her wrist, the prisoner's tied tightly with Marinette's yoyo acting as the rope. The tight strings pressing against the man's newly formed wound has him groaning in agony, but Marinette couldn't care less. She effortlessly slings him onto the horse's back and begins the (torturous) stroll home to town, with a victorious expression dancing on her soft features.

"Wh-why did ye even spare my life? I'd r-rather be dead than back in that filthy prison". The man spits out. His pain is clearly tormenting, affecting his talking and bringing his entire body into a shaking mess. 

Marinette looks back at him, a content smile now resting upon her pinkish lips. "You said it yerself. You'd rather be dead than in that prison. I may be a superhero, but I aint got no more respect for you than the families of the people you've killed do."

Marinette turns around again, watching as the town comes into view in the blazing horizon. The same town in which she's lived her entire 17 years old life. A dull, boring life up until two years ago when Tikki appeared out of nowhere, changing Marinette's life into something more exciting than sitting around in a house, doing what it takes to survive each day. Working at the town's bar at nights to scrape up some money to the prize of drunk men who's fingers all too often wander to where they're not supposed to. Always having to look over her shoulder to make sure no one's following her at night. Spending the days cleaning, cooking and taking care of a household where she's the only one living, where not even a horse was to keep her company.

Life wasn't exactly a fun adventure back then, if it's to be put like that. Of course nowadays it's better, with both Tikki and Harvey to keep her company as both himself and Chat Noir. But, on days like these, there is still a longing in Marinette for someplace else. Plus, this good for nothing sun and the heat, never below 96 degrees and that stupid light that seems to be in Marinette's eyes no matter what direction she turns. 

Yes, Marinette never was quite fond of desert. Or mountains. Or running long distances.

Too bad she lives in Arizona.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Hey guys, welcome to my first fanfic here on ArchiveOfOurOwn! Comments and Kudos are of course appreciated, and I look forward to share my work with you miraculers! Feedback is most certainly needed for this story to become what you guys want it to be, so go on and do it! If you don't have the energy to visit my page, then I'll let you know that I'm a crazy Disney fan, Avatar: The Last Airbender fan and of course, Miraculous Ladybug fan! Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet a serious Chat Noir

“Tikki, have I apologized today yet for you being forced to live with me in this terrain? If not so, I'm sorry. Sometimes, I really pity you for having to be with me, when ye could have gotten a Ladybug in Rome or something.” Marinette whispers as she releases her transformation and quietly makes her way through the little house, cringing when the floor creaks beneath her.  

“Oh Marinette, I’ve had chosen ones in ancient Rome, and believe me when I say it wasn’t exactly a bed of roses with those gladiators and bloodthirsty Romans roaming the streets. It was actually quite the tragedy, I think Plagg and I had about three different Ladybugs and Chat Noirs there!” Tikki sighs sadly, the antennas on her head drooping due to bitter memories. However, she recovers quickly and looks up at Marinette with a relieved expression.

“No, I’m happier to be here with you Marinette. This place is fine.”

Marinette, who’s listened with grief in her eyes, looks up and sighs, feeling neutral. “This place has its ups and downs, Tikki.” She pauses to look out the nearby window. Out on the ranch where she lived her entire life, taking in the surroundings for the probably thousandth time. The big oak tree that her parents are buried under, where she sits on those days when the heat of the sun blazes through her soul as an inferno, and the one place to find sanctuary is beneath the sturdy branches that create protective shadows around her. The hill on which the house is stood on, where she used to roll down in careless glee, enjoying the smell of grass that sipped through her nostrils as she rolled to a stop near the river where she swam with her parents as a child. Marinette smiles at the memory of when her dad taught her to swim, she remembers all those endless hours they spent in the river, her father holding her up as she kicked and flayed with her arms with all her might to not sink. The screams of frustration, the terrorizing feeling of water filling up her nose when she tried and failed. The indescribable joy when she could finally swim those 32 feet to where her pa stood without sinking.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Tikki asks, looking up at her in worry. Marinette winces as reality dawns upon her once again, the voice of Tikki and the feeling of a warm tear rolling down her cheek bringing her back. She looks at Tikki with a reassuring smile and nods.

“I’m fine Tikki. Just got lost in thoughts.” Marinette says with a slightly distant voice, all the emotions of her parent’s memories still lying fresh and thick on the surface. Tikki senses her thoughts and lays a comforting hand on her cheek, smiling weakly.

Shaking her head slightly, Marinette snaps out of her pain and lays an index finger to her lips, once again starting to trip through the house quietly. Tikki sighs amusingly and shakes her head, whispering- “Marinette, I think he’s woken up.”

Marinette opens her mouth to answer to Tikki’s statement, but instead finds herself yelping in shock when a voice speaks up from behind her instead and a hand is put on her right shoulder. “Yer absolutely right, Tikki.” Harvey uses the hand on Marinette’s shoulder to sternly turn her to him, looking her in the eyes with a serious gaze. “I have.”

Marinette looks into his stern hazel eyes, her own wide in opposite to his grim ones. She holds this face for a few seconds, shocked by his sudden appearance and the fact that he came up to her so quietly. Then, snapping out of it, she sighs in defeat and looks down at his chest with her lips drawn tight.

…

“Ye looked peaceful when you slept and you had such a long night at work yesterday… I didn’t wanna disturb you so I thought I’d take hi-“ Marinette’s cheap excuse is interrupted by Harvey groaning exasperatedly, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his straight nose, then wiping his hand down his sun-kissed face. Marinette watches him with caution, examining every detail of his motions. He’s upset, and she knows it. She’s known him for long enough to tell his emotions, even by the subtlest of hints. Even though this ‘hint’ is far from subtle.

Harvey looks Marinette straight in the eyes again, piercing through her soul with the seriousness in them. “Marinette. You _know_ yer not supposed to go out chasing those criminals without me! Why couldn’t ye just wake me?? I was 60 damn feet away!” he exclaims, looking more and more upset with every word spoken.

Marinette flinches under his harsh tone and his superior height, but quickly recovers to her Ladybug-side and looks him in the eyes with a stubborn pout. “Harvey, I’m fully capable of handling myself, ye know! I don’t think I’d have been given the miraculous if I couldn’t take care of myself, so stop treating me like some damn child, because ye know I’ve taken down more bad guys than there are cactuses in the desert, for God’s sake!” she shouts angrily, stomping down her foot on the last syllable to emphasize her point.

Harvey’s face goes from annoyed to angry, and Marinette spots that fierce spark in his eye he always gets when he’s losing his patience with her during a fight. That moment when he’s losing control. He angrily takes a firm step closer to her.

“Marinette, it’s 1875, ye can’t just walk out on the street as Ladybug and expect no enemy around to shoot ye! I don’t care how strong you think ye are, strength won’t protect you against a bullet in yer skull! So don’t you go out there without me again, because ye never know when it’s the last time you’ll do it!” he roars, now right above her with his face, his eyes cold with solemnity.

Marinette stills, her lips slightly parted in shock of her partner’s tone and words. She quietly takes a step back, hurt and offense evident on her face. She scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion and anger, and she feels her blood quickly boiling as she looks at Harvey incredulously.

“What do ye mean ‘how strong I think I am’? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Ye think I’m weak and useless, is that what ye think?” Harvey’s face is quickly drained of anger, as well as a bit of color at his fiancée’s rising anger. Marinette rarely gets angry. Eager? Yes. Overly excited? Absolutely. Clumsily giddy? Definitely. But she has patience, and anger is something that comes rarely. But when it does come, it’s not a pretty sight.

“Marinette I-“

“Don’t ye Marinette me! Don’t ye Ladybug me, don’t ye call me anything! Yeah, we’re supposed to be a team, but what were you thinking? That we’d never face a big gang and would have to split to take em’ all before they take us? That you’d always be able to stay glued to my side? Guess what, ye can’t! And if you think I can’t handle myself when those times will come, obviously ye don’t trust me enough to let me go! How am I supposed to stick with you for the rest of my life if yer not even trusting me? I’m not staying if I aint marrying the man I fell in love with from the start!”

When she’s finished, Marinette’s face is glowing in red and her bluebell eyes are shooting deadly daggers towards Harvey that’d surely have him dead if they were real. She’s breathing heavily, her chest heaving in her thin white nightdress, which she never came out of before transforming into Ladybug.

When the silence stretches on for more than a minute due to Harvey’s flabbergasted state, Marinette decides to break it again, her voice much calmer this time, but the disappointment is still there in heavy weights.

“My ma’s family may be gone, but I still got pa’s sister in France. I always thought of going there when my parents died, but I never could until now. If this goes wrong, I’m finding a way to move to her and live in France. “

She examines in her peripheral vision how Harvey’s eyes widen in horror. “Yo-you can’t do that! You have a life here, you have Ladybug and Chat Noir here! It’s our duty to protect this land! Besides, how are ye supposed to even speak to yer aunt? She’s French!” he exclaims. Marinette’s shoulders slump slightly in disappointment that Harvey didn’t even beg for her to stay due to his love for her, but simply for duties.

She recovers and folds her arms, looking at him with a nonchalant attitude. “My pa’s taught me French when I was a kid in case we’d go there all three sometimes. They never really were fond of this place anyway, they only came here because my ma was brought here against her will and my pa followed her and- well ye know this story, I don’t have to explain it all over again!”

Harvey sighs agitatedly and runs a hand through his short, brown curls. He seems to prepare himself for yet another argument, but something flashes in his eyes and his features soften into something regretful and fearful.

“Yer right, I know this. I know you’ve always wanted to go to France to visit yer aunt and see the land your pa always spoke of, we know all this. But Marinette I beg you, don’t go.” Harvey bites his lip and looks into her eyes, that are currently watching everything but him. “We belong together, and I aint never been so sure of anything in my life. America is your home. This is your home, right here! Don’t leave it all because of a foreign relative ye don’t even know is alive. Don’t leave me.” Harvey carefully envelops her small hands with his big, calloused ones, stroking them with his thumbs sincerely.  

Marinette lets out a small sigh and finally looks into his eyes, her own softening. She can feel the heat in her boiling blood being replaced with a frigid honesty promised from Harvey. She allows a smile to creep onto her earlier trembling lips, closing the distance between her body and Harvey’s and leaning in close with her face. 

“I might have to reconsider then.”

With that, she closes the distance between her and Harvey’s lips, kissing him lovingly and deeply on the lips as a reconciling-sign. Harvey sighs into the kiss and let go of her hands to hold her tight against him in a loving embrace. Marinette sprawls her right hand out on his bare chest, sneaking the other one up around his left shoulder and presses her body even closer to him.

Kissing Harvey always made Marinette feel safe. It was reassuring her that he’d always be there for her and that no matter what they fight about, they’ll always come back to each other with the promise of eternity.

After a while, the kiss starts getting more intense, Marinette opening her mouth to allow Harvey in. He groans lightly and backs Marinette up against a wall, lifting her off the ground slightly. He presses against her roughly, his kisses equally rough against Marinette’s mouth.

Marinette lets out a content sigh and breaks the kiss by leaning her head against the wall behind her, exposing her neck for Harvey to devour with feverish kisses. He hungrily takes her skin in between his lips and sucks at it, even pressing his tongue against it softly, eliciting a delicious moan from Marinette.

“Harvey..”

The sound of Marinette’s moans filling the room is all the motivation anybody could ever need to keep going, and yearning for more, Harvey being no exception. Marinette is light, lust, love and laughter all in one and not just a joy, but a necessity for those who have tasted her presence. She walks in with a smile and leaves people wanting, needing more. Marinette could drive anybody crazy just by the bat of an eye, and when it’s by the hungry body rubbing against Harvey, he’s just about ready to collapse in craving and desire.

Marinette looks up at the ceiling, her bluish locks hanging loose down her shoulders. She laughs breathlessly, hugging Harvey’s neck tightly. “How is it we always end up like this after a fight?” she gasps amusingly.

Harvey goes up to her face again, planting a wet kiss right on Marinette’s mouth with a following smile. Panting, he too chuckles lightly. “How could I ever resist ending up like this with ye, no matter the situation?” he leans in and kisses her again, mumbling some barely coherent words. “Yer too irresistible.”

“You know someone who’s not irresistible? _You_ , when you’re trying to be sexy!”

The uninvited voice has Marinette and Harvey releasing each other’s mouths with a simultaneous groan and a synchronic head-turn in the interrupter’s direction. “ _Plagg_ , for God’s sake!! Do you actually want me to smack you with a frying pan?!”

Plagg’s disgusted sneer is turned into a look of content and mock at Harvey’s outburst. He flies closer to them, putting his chin on his curled fist in a falsely innocent-looking way. “It depends, will that give me some peace and quiet from you two?”

Marinette’s lips tighten and she determinedly hops down from Harvey’s embrace, rolling up the sleeve of her right arm to signal an incoming punch. “Oh trust me, ye’ll receive a permanent rest…”

And that’s when Plagg learned the hard way to not disturb and mock a turned on Marinette. For the fiftieth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think of it so far? Be sure to leave me some feedback and I'll do my best to make the story what you want! 
> 
> So I reckon you wonder when we'll meet the Agrestian beauty. I can assure you it won't be for too long, but we do need some background story first.


End file.
